


I'll see you in my dreams

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus cada noche sueña con él, lo desea y lo posee, pero ¿cuál es la verdad oculta fuera de los sueños?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en la canción de Moonspell: I’ll see you in my dreams

> I'll see you in my dreams,  
> Hold you in my dreams.  
> Someone took you out of my arms,  
> Still I feel the thrill of your charms.
> 
> Lips that once were mine,  
> Tender eyes that shine,  
> They will light my way tonight,  
> I'll see you in my dreams.[1]

   
  
Siento sus manos, tibias, recorriendo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus labios, con besos húmedos y suaves van marcando caminos sinuosos por mi cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, mi corazón palpitante saludando a sus labios, que tras un breve coqueteo descienden aún más en su trayecto, para acariciar mi abdomen. Un calor semejante a un cosquilleo va apoderándose de mis entrañas mientras los labios de él se entreabren, dejando que su lengua recorra las líneas de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como se acerca a mi cadera de modo peligroso.   
  
Gloria no se podría describir de otro modo, nada puede compararse a la sensación de ser envuelto por él, su cálido interior rodeando toda mi persona, el peso de su cuerpo, su abrazo volviéndome loco a cada instante mientras su profunda voz se pierde en mis oídos, los suaves gemidos que brotan de sus labios de tanto en tanto conduciéndome al éxtasis más puro y delicioso que jamás haya experimentado mortal alguno. Cierro mis ojos apenas conteniendo el placer, para después observar los suyos, oscuros por el deseo, devorándome y hundiéndome en su océano de azul y verde.   
  
Me levanto y no creo entender el porqué me siento tan cansado, presiono mis ojos cerrados con mis dedos, hasta el punto de ver destellos. ¿Una luz en la oscuridad? No lo creo, por lo que una risa metálica no tarda en abandonar mis labios mientras abro mis ojos poco a poco, la molesta luz filtrándose por mis párpados hasta llenarlo todo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que diría esto, pero la verdad es que el sol y el día me resultan fastidiosos. ¿La razón? Me apartan de aquello que tanto deseo, me apartan de mis ilusiones, rotas ya hace algún tiempo por ese par de hombres.   
  
Abandono la cama, cubierta de sudor y semen, como un muerto viviente que sigue andando por mera inercia. Me baño y me dirijo a entrenar con las pocas ganas que me quedan, y es entonces que veo lo mismo que cada mañana. Más bien debería decir que no veo lo mismo, porque desde hace ya varias semanas su persona no se digna a venir a los entrenamientos. Nadie dice nada, y no lo harán, porque no se trata de otro más que del amante del Patriarca. Ese ser que cada noche me pertenece, que sueño tras sueño se entrega a mí entre el tortuoso calor de la pasión y el insoportable dolor del engaño.  
  
Pero ¿son los sueños engaños? Deseos reprimidos, anhelos y recuerdos, todo eso se puede soñar. Pero ¿qué es lo que vivo cada noche, en mi cama? Nunca fuimos amantes, mas recuerdo su voz susurrada en mi oído, el brillo de sus ojos cuando decía mi nombre, en ese lenguaje subversivo que emplean los amantes. ¿Cómo olvidar el modo en que su cuerpo rozaba el mío en un falso descuido? Es imposible, borrar de mi memoria el aroma masculino que manaba de cada poro de su ser, ese mismo aroma que incluso puedo percibir de vez en cuando en mi templo, de tanto tiempo que pasó en él.   
  
Pero hace tiempo que me he resignado, o al menos pretendo que lo hice, y continúo con mi falsa vida. Entreno como cada día, para después regresar a mi templo, hundiéndome de nuevo en la meditación. Trato de entender qué fue lo que pasó, porque estoy seguro que en algún momento dejamos de ser amigos. Esperaba pues que pronto diera el siguiente paso, sin embargo me entero después de que es el Patriarca el que ahora goza de ti, de la luminosidad de tu persona.  
  
Es irónica la vida, porque yo que antes insistía en aprovechar el día, me pierdo ahora en mis recuerdos y en el “hubiera”. Era un hombre que solía dormir poco, decidido a no perder tiempo durmiendo. Pero creo que ahora entiendo esa frase de que dormir, vivir y morir viene a ser lo mismo; con una diferencia claro está. Y ésta es que sin importar cuánto me esfuerce, o cuánto desee lo contrario, el único momento en el que puedo estar a tu lado de nuevo, el único instante en que mi piel puede de nuevo sentir la tuya y en que tus labios me hablan al oído mientras te entregas a mí, es en mis sueños.   
  
Es en mis sueños en donde puedo sostenerte de nueva cuenta, rodear tu cuerpo con fuerza, esperando que al llegar el día sigas ahí; y desde luego, cada mañana me encuentro con que, tal y como esperaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, la soledad es la única compañera que me queda. Un frío terrible que poco a poco va apoderándose de mi alma.  
  
Eras mío Milo, lo fuiste y aunque no lo creas, lo sigues siendo. No importa cuántas noches pases con él, ni cuánto creas amarlo; la verdad es una: me perteneces, porque no hay nadie que pueda sentirte como yo lo hago. Es por eso que no siento molestia alguna cuando, al caer la noche, comienzo el ritual que precede a nuestro diario encuentro nocturno. Me acuesto en la cama, imaginando lo que hiciste en el día, sonriendo pese a la opresión en mi pecho, para finalmente dejar que mis párpados caigan sobre mis ojos, regalándome la oscuridad en la que te encuentro, te veré en mis sueños, Milo…  
  
______________________________________  
[1] Te veré en mis sueños, te sostendré en mis sueños. Alguien te tomó de mis brazos, De todos modos siento la emoción de tus encantos.  
Labios que una vez fueron míos, suaves ojos que brillan, Ellos alumbrarán mi camino esta noche, te veré en mis sueños. 


End file.
